


What a Freak!

by amgicalhat



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Mental Abuse, Poetry, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: A small poem about my teen years.





	What a Freak!

Twelve years and counting the abuse has been going on  
All emotional and mental hurts more than the physical kind  
Black hair, black lips, and black nails  
Everyone thinks what a freak she is  
She is dead to the world, mouth-sewn shut, throwing away the needle and thread  
One eye is blind, the other sharp and sewn into a wide slit looking like an alien  
What a freak!  
Nineteen-year-old obese body, she wants to die so she cuts to take away the pain  
People talk behind her back pointing at the Goth freak  
She sneers at them as they whisper  
What a freak!  
She goes home and smears on the mirror  
What a freak!  
Her parents scream and yell all night, there is no sound in her ears  
All in negative writing and in the talking as her mother thinks she a mistake but does not tell  
The girl does not deny it; she already wishes she were dead  
The family member looks at the girl in black and sneers in their head  
What a freak!  
She slams the door shut in her room; her brothers come in with glares on their small faces and say  
What a freak!  
Later that night the girl is dreaming about being a normal teen  
She does not know that a person is in her room taking a knife, cutting up her body, carving the words “WHAT A FREAK” into her skin  
She wakes the next morning and screams in horror.  
Blood is all over the sheets.  
Nothing is, as it appears to be  
The girl’s body is aching in pain  
She goes to the doctors that day to get tests done  
Someone had touched her  
Someone had carved the words into her skin  
Her parents are not caring  
She goes home and takes a knife and cuts up her arms, legs, and stomach  
Reality is spinning out of control  
She loves this feeling  
Being free, floating up in the air  
Nineteen year-old girl is on the TV, news crew said she killed herself in her home, after being violated  
There will be a memorial for the next day  
No one is there  
They all thought she was a freak  
When the truth was staring them in the face  
She needed help and nobody cared


End file.
